Waltsalemastick Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Waltsalemastick wiki ! Here I talk about my movies and animations on youtube! My topic and history The idea of starting the channel actually began in 2014, which really makes it four years old. Ever since, I started making videos and projects about my most favorite topic at the time, Godzilla. I made six projects in 2014. But, unfortunately, they were all lost before they were able to be released, except for two of them. Here's the footage to one of them. The movie originally was very low quality, but I fixed it a little. It was very hard to find this footage. Anyway, that video was made before Waltsalemastick made the youtube acount. In fact, the list of the first movies were: Godzilla vs King kong, Godzilla vs Cameron (which was a triceratops kaiju), Godzilla the Super Lizard, Godzilla 2001,Godzilla vs Megaguirus, Unknown title, and Godzilla vs The Clonegodzillas. The channel was first started in 2015, but was rebooted in 2016 because of various reasons. The movies released on the channel are: Godzilla King of the Monsters and Godzilla Raids Again. The channel was soon renamed Waltsalematick videos and extras. The channel debuted in 2016, the channel releases several kinds of videos besides Godzilla ones on there. It makes Sfm animations, Youtube poops, Music videos, and Mmd animations. It makes Sonic videos with Sfm and Mmd. The channel has a lot of videos. Here's a few of them. This is the channel's first video. This is one of the Sfm animations This is one of the only music videos the channel has made so far This is one of the channel's youtube poops. This is one of the Mmd animations. If you want to go see the channel, then here's the link https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9vxbaFAjNUe3WUEfB2AFRw%7CWaltsalemastick videos and extras here's the link to the other one https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4DarIGiAANmne5VVahrUFQ%7CWaltsalemastick. A new series is being worked on and the first movie or episode will be out soon. The series is called Waltsalemastick. It revolves around Godzilla, Mario, Ultra series, Sonic, and Pokemon. It's a reboot to my channel. The first movie is still being worked on. It's the first Godzilla film of the series. This is an old picture that was made when the movie was being planned. The main character was being hidden when the movie was first being developed, which explains why the it wasn't really showing the main character in the picture. The villain was hidden in the picture too. This is a new picture for the film. It's not the final one, but it does show most of the main characters. The visible cast is Godzilla, Manda, Pengron, Zorgo, who used to be called Orgzilla,General, and two characters that don't really have names. They might be removed from the film cast, but they still might make it. The film is a remake of WSA's version of Godzilla king of the monsters. However, this remake is very different from the original remake of Toho's film. Instead of being a mindless monster who smashes cities, Godzilla is more like a person in this film and really likes exploring other islands, he does visit Japan a lot too, although the military attacks him whenever he visits the country. He also smashes cities when he is only trying to visit because of his large size. The oxygen destoryer is in the film and does kill him at the end of the film like the original and the actual Toho film. The sequal is planned to be about the father of the Godzilla in this film wanting revenge on the people of Japan for killing his son. The antagonist of this is Zorgo. He is an alien invader sent from an unknown group of evil aliens to conquer the Earth. However he often likes to play with his victims by boiling them into Galactic stew. He also likes singing to his victims as he tells them his evil plans. He also likes rolling dice and often says he is great at rolling 10, but is proven wrong when he always attempts to role 10 but keeps getting 1. His character's personality is based off of Oogie boogie's personality. The song he sings is also his own cover of Oogie boogie's song. Category:Browse Category:Movies Category:Games Category:Anime